Bleed Black
by Ice-avenged
Summary: "Are you scared?". When a death is nasty and unjustified, sometimes the spirit of the deceased cannot recover and move on. Sometimes the spirit gets violent. When just this happens to Kurt, can he be stopped? Can he move on? -adopted from Gleekfreak12345-
1. Prolouge

Prologue

.

.

This wasn't happening. This _could not _be happening.

Kurt was dead. Mercedes has accepted that.

So why the hell was she running from him?

"Mercedes, come_ on!_" Rachel yelled at her, reaching for her hand. Mercedes broke out of her state and grabbed Rachel's wrist, allowing the frantic diva to drag her along.

"Where's everyone else?" Mercedes asked, her voice cracking several times. She shuddered and whipped her head around as the lights in the warehouse flickered.

"They're upstairs, but we have to-"

Rachel was cut off as a dark shadow appeared in front of them. Kurt stepped out into the little bit of light, his face teasing. Rachel shrank back into Mercedes' side, gripping her wrist to the point of pain.

Clicking his tongue, Kurt smiled._ "_Leaving so soon?" He asked playfully, his head cocked to one side. "But Mercy," he drawled, his eyes bearing into hers with such intensity that she couldn't look away, "I thought we were having a sleepover."

Rachel let out an exasperated sob as she lurched forward, swinging her fist at Kurt's jaw. The resulting _crack _made Mercedes flinch, but she ran after Rachel, ignoring Kurt's taunting chuckle.

"Freeze," He said quietly, just loud enough for Mercedes to hear over their loud footsteps.

Immediately, both her feet were stuck to the ground and she was unable to move. She squeezed her eyes shut and let a sob rake through her frozen body.

"Mercedes!" Rachel yelled, turning around.

"Get outta here!" Mercedes growled back. She opened her eyes and stared at Rachel, silently begging her to save herself. Rachel's head jerked up and down as she nodded. She pivoted on the spot and tried to make a break for it.

"You too, Miss Berry." Kurt's calm voice sounded. He was right behind Mercedes; she could feel his freezing breath on the back of her neck.

Rachel let out a soft scream as she stopped dead in her tracks too. Mercedes refused to take her eyes off of the back of Rachel's quivering head, afraid if she looked anywhere else she would completely lose it. The silence was driving Mercedes to near hysterics already. Just standing there waiting for Kurt to make a move was breaking her down.

All of a sudden, Rachel crumpled to the ground. Mercedes screamed her name, but Rachel didn't respond.

"Relax," Kurt whispered, his lips at her ear, "She's just unconscious."

Mercedes snapped her eyes shut again as Kurt's fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Turn around."

She had no choice. She was nothing but a puppet on strings; a pawn in Kurt's sick game of chess. Her feet moved on their own account, turning her body around to face her once best friend.

Kurt's one hand stayed on her wrist, his grip firm, but light. His other hand lifted up to touch the locket hanging delicately around Mercedes' throat. Mercedes held her breath; scared of the close proximity of Kurt's hand to her airways. The attack never came; instead Kurt's free hand moved down to grip her other wrist.

"Look at me," he breathed gently. _This _time Kurt was asking- giving her the choice. Mercedes didn't. She was far too scared of what she would see if she did. Kurt chuckled under his breath.

"Always so stubborn." He sighed. "Mercedes…" he warned, his grip on her wrists tightening in the slightest, "Look at me."

There it was- the demand layered behind the words. Mercedes' eyelids unwillingly opened, revealing Kurt's face. She looked right into his clear eyes; the eyes she once loved- the eyes that used to fascinate her. Sometimes blue, sometimes green. Now they were clear blue; like water. They must have been blue the night he died.

The tiniest hint of a coy smile was pulling at the edge of Kurt's lips. He opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it again, letting the smile break free. Mercedes knew it was supposed to be a sweet, reassuring smile- like he used to give her all the time. But all she could see in it was evil. His eyes continued to hold hers, daring her to look away.

She couldn't.

Kurt let go of one of her wrists and lifted a hand, brushing a few strands of hair off of Mercedes' forehead.

"Are you scared?" He asked so quietly Mercedes almost missed it. She didn't fully grasp he was asking a question, she was so transfixed by his eyes.

Kurt's semi-pleasant features turned into a frown. "Answer me." He demanded in soft voice. Mercedes nodded once, just a slight movement of her head. Kurt's frown softened.

"Are you scared… of me?"

All the metaphorical strings dropped from her face and Mercedes was able to close her eyes again. She nodded once more, terrified of Kurt's next move.

He sighed and pulled her into a tight hug, his arms wrapping snuggly around her back. Mercedes' arms dangled at her sides until they lifted themselves around Kurt's middle. His head moved to the side and he planted a soft kiss on Mercedes' cheek, his cold lips sending a shiver through her whole body.

His lips parted and she felt cool breath on her skin. "Good." He whispered. Mercedes lifted her head to look into Kurt's terrifyingly beautiful eyes once more.

The last thing she saw before the ground came up to meet her was Kurt's wicked smile, taunting her all the way to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Written by Gleekfreak12345

I don't own Glee

Chapter 2

.

.

Mercedes stood at her locker, trying to juggle all of her textbooks and force them into her uncooperative bag. One of the textbooks, damn calculus, fell out of her arms and onto the floor. Mercedes grumbled a little and shifted all her other books to one arm as she tried to bend down. Before she could even get halfway, a pale hand reached out and grabbed the book for her.

"Need some help?"

Mercedes straightened up at the unmistakable voice and looked right into Kurt's face. He had one eyebrow arched and a teasing smile. She rolled her eyes; typical Kurt.

"Here," he said, motioning for her to hand over the rest of her textbooks. Mercedes willingly gave them up and held her bag open as Kurt dumped them in.

"You have great timing," Mercedes sighed, hoisting her bag over her shoulder and closing her locker. "Now come on, let's go to glee!"

Kurt hesitated, "We can take our time," he said nervously, "In fact, I'm feeling a little sick. I think I'll skip glee today." Kurt offered up a pleasant smile and made a move to walk around Mercedes. He didn't get very far.

Reaching out, Mercedes grabbed a handful of Kurt's jacket, ignoring his squeak of protest. "Oh no, Kurt, you are _not _getting out of this." She stated simply, fixing Kurt with a glare.

"But Mercy…"

"No." Mercedes tried to keep the glare on her face but Kurt's puppy dog eyes pierced right though her stubbornness. Damn him, he knew that was her weakness; the boy could work the sad eyes better than most five year olds. Mercedes sighed, "Boy, you better get that look off your face right now."

"Is it working?"

"No."

Kurt huffed but dropped the look. "Fine; can you let go now? This is my favourite jacket."

Mercedes let him go but linked her arm with his, dragging him to the choir room.

"Look Boo, just get it over with now. It's no big deal." She tried to comfort him. Obviously it wasn't working.

"No big deal?" Kurt half shrieked, earning a few sideways glances in the crowded hall. "Mr. Schuester is making me sing a _punk rock song! _How is that no big deal?"

"Tone it down a notch Kurt," Mercedes rolled her eyes, "He's making everyone sing a punk song. It's not his fault you drew first."

"It probably is." Kurt muttered, "He probably sat in his office and went 'I'm going make the gay kid who likes show tunes sing first' and somehow he tampered with the hat and made me draw first."

Mercedes laughed at her best friend as he continued with his rant.

"I mean, my voice is clearly meant for Broadway, not some gothic heavy metal underground band."

"So I take it you didn't find a song?" Mercedes asked through her giggles.

"No, I did," He frowned, "But I had to resort to the Canadian archives to find it."

"Hey, Canadian's aren't so bad; my aunt lives up in Manitoba."

Kurt cast a patronizing glare, "Well then, no offence, but their music is horrid, all I could find was punk rock and folk tunes."

Mercedes laughed again, elbowing Kurt in the ribs. "Y'know, it doesn't matter how much you bitch; you still have to sing it."

Kurt waved his free hand idly, almost hitting a freshman in the face, "Whatever," he said airily, ignoring the death stare from said freshman. "I'm still coming over after glee today, right?"

"Right," Mercedes agreed. She wondered why Kurt was constantly reassuring that he was, indeed, still coming over. And most of all, why he actually made plans in _advance_. It spiked her curiosity but Mercedes said nothing. Kurt was her best friend, he was welcome anytime.

"Good. We need to start planning," he said, giving her a wink.

"_Ku-urt," _Mercedes whined, "We don't need to plan! It's just my birthday; we'll invite everyone over, order some pizzas and put on a movie."

"I want you to listen to what you just said." Kurt replied, sounding dangerously like Ms. Sylvester. "It's not just your birthday; it's your _seventeenth _birthday." He raised his nose in the air, refusing to acknowledge any of Mercedes' arguments. "And besides, failing to plan is planning to fail."

"I have a plan!"

"You do," Kurt agreed, "But it's a horrible one."

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue said as he clapped his hands together. "I'm really excited for this week's assignment-"

"That makes one of us," Kurt whispered a little too loudly to Mercedes. She tried not to laugh as his depressed look as several others giggled.

Kurt received 'the look' from Mr. Schue but he continued on, "I asked you guys to pick a punk song that express some of the anger you feel; and I think-" He stopped and smiled "-that a few of you are going to really excel at this one."

Everyone ignored Puck's scoff.

"But without further ado, Kurt!" Schue's head turned to find him, "you're up."

Kurt sighed and stood up. It looked like he was walking to his execution. Mercedes tried to feel bad for her friend, but she couldn't help but laugh every now and again.

"You brought the video camera, right?" Artie asked as he craned his neck around to look at her. Mercedes reached down and smacked his shoulder. "I'm serious!" he stressed, "If we send it to the right people we could win a lot of money!"

Mercedes laughed again, but both of them sobered up immediately when they saw Kurt's intense glare.

"Now before I start, I would like to say a few words," he announced, earning everyone's attention. "Although this is _clearly _not my preferred genre, I have chosen a song that reflects my struggle to fit into a society that is regrettably not ready for me." Kurt paused and pursed his lips for a small moment, "I realize some lyrics in the song may be worrisome to a few, I assure you I am _not _suicidal, I will not _become _suicidal, and I have no desire to die anytime soon." His lips formed into a tight smile as he nodded to band to start.

The guitar started with a soft, eerie sort of melody, which quickly morphed into hard, choppy riff. Mercedes' joyful mood started to dwindle away as she watched Kurt. His eyes were fixed on the floor and he looked deep in thought. The guitar continued to play for a few more seconds before Kurt broke out of his trance, took the microphone stand in one hand and the microphone in another.

"_Let the rain fall down let it fall to the ground, let the rain fall down to the ground. And the birds don't sing, no they don't make a sound when you're six feet underground." _

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Kurt, his voice was raspier than usual, it reminded her a little of the whole "Pink Houses" fiasco. The angry, depressed look on his face was what Mercedes was most worried about; it didn't look right with his boyish features.

"_Well they cast me out when the word spread around that I never sang in the church. And it took one night for the town to decide I'm afflicted by the curse." _

Kurt's face turned to nothing but bitterness as he sang. Mercedes want to smack and hug him all at the same time.

"_And the rain falls down; let it fall to the ground."_

There was three second guitar solo where Kurt rocked his shoulders to the bass drum, _"And the birds don't sing no they don't make a sound." _

Many looks were being shared around the room; Kurt was right when he said his voice was meant for Broadway. There was another guitar solo before Kurt started singing again and Mercedes almost covered her ears. She didn't want to hear Kurt sing about death; just the very idea scared her.

"_So I look to the sky, tell me why, tell me why, do they all get to live and I have to die?"_

Mercedes was giving Kurt a full out glare that would make Sue Sylvester cower in her track suit. She hoped he saw it, but he was refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room, opting to alternate between closed eyes and staring at the floor. The guitar continued at its intense pace.

"_So they marched me down to the center of town with their pitchforks high in the air. I was chained and bound with a blindfold around so the judge wouldn't catch my stare. And they hung my soul from the gallows pole but the witch they never found, so to those who don't fit society's mold, learn to swim or you will drown. And the rain falls down; let it fall to the ground."_

Kurt started with the chorus again. It wasn't that he didn't sound _good, _Mercedes decided; her boy was singing the hell out of the song. It was that it didn't sound _right_.

"_And the birds don't sing, no they don't make a sound. So I look to the sky, tell me why, tell me why, do they all get to live and I have to die?"_

Unlike the last chorus, the song morphed into the bridge instead of another verse. The words had Mercedes biting her tongue- Again, Kurt was right. Some of the lyrics were _very _worrisome.

"_And the angels sing: let it shine, let it shine, dry the teardrops from my eyes. And the bells will ring when the blind lead the blind, 'cause the dead can't testify. And because I can't take an eye for an eye, in the afterlife I'll haunt you 'till you die!"_

Kurt finished off with a final grating note, excepting the polite applause with a forced smile. Mr. Schue jumped up.

"That was great!" He exclaimed, clapping Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt stumbled a little, blinking his eyes rapidly. "It was a perfect start, excellent job, Kurt!"

Kurt smiled and nodded before moving back to his spot. Mr. Schue clapped once, "Next up, Rachel!"

Rachel jumped up immediately and the song started quickly after. A heavy bass followed by her overly happy voice filled the room; and once she was sure Rachel was too engrossed in her performance to notice anything, Mercedes turned to Kurt. He was watching Rachel with the bored, blank stare he always did when she performed. Feeling her gaze, he turned to meet Mercedes' eyes.

"_What?" _he mouthed. Mercedes broke the eye contact and pulled out her phone. She hid it under her bag so Mr. Schue wouldn't see the backlight and opened up the notepad.

_We're talking about this later. _She typed quickly before offering the phone to Kurt. He took it and glanced at the screen. He sighed before typing something into the keypad and giving it back. Once again, Kurt focused his attention on Rachel, blatantly ignoring Mercedes. She stared at the side of his face for a few seconds longer before looking at his reply.

_Fine. _

That's all she got? No reassurance that there was nothing to talk about? Only one_ freaking word? _Kurt just sang a song about death and all she got was _fine? _

Maybe it was a good thing Kurt made plans to come over today, it meant Mercedes would most definitely be able to yell at him in peace.

.

.

_**Song: "The Dead Can't Testify" by Billy Talent.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Written by Gleekfreak12345

I don't own Glee

Chapter Two

.

.

"Mercy, will you _please _drop it?"

Mercedes looked over at Kurt who was sitting in the passenger's seat of her car, bag on his lap and a pleading, annoyed expression on his face.

"No. You really scared me, Kurt."

"Well I'm sorry," Kurt apologized, a slight tone of sarcasm lightly layering his voice, "but that still doesn't explain why you're talking to me about suicide!"

"I'm not talking to you about _suicide!_" Mercedes exploded, flinching slightly, "I'm asking you _why _you sang a song about it!"

"Technically it wasn't about suicide; the singer was hung… But that's irrelevant! Mercy," Kurt trailed off before picking up volume again, "I wasn't focusing on the death part of the song, I was focusing on the 'struggling to fit in' part!"

Mercedes huffed angrily and stared at the road. The last thing she needed right now was a car accident. "That doesn't explain why you looked so depressed that it seemed like you _were_ dead!"

"Oh my _god!_" Kurt groaned as he slid down in his seat a little too dramatically. "You are the last person I should have to explain this to!" He sat up straight and turned his head to stare at Mercedes with a look that suggested he was trying to teach a kindergartener. "It's called 'being theatrical,' Mercy; getting into character. If I sang that song with a cheery smile it wouldn't have half the impact it did."

Mercedes watched Kurt out of the corner of her eye before sighing and turning to look at him. "Fine, you're right." She reluctantly agreed; Kurt smiled in triumph. "I just love you too much to think about things like that." Mercedes admitted, her voice quieting down a little, "It scared me."

The smile faded off Kurt's lips almost instantly, "Well in that case, thank you. But don't worry," he said as he reached over and placed a hand on Mercedes' shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt dropped his hand and a silence fell over the vehicle for a few moments before Mercedes reached out and turned on the radio. A cheesy commercial for insurance filled the quiet before the DJ came back on.

"_Alright, we're takin' requests, so call in with your favourite song and we'll add it to our playlist!" _

The sounds of a ukulele followed the DJ's voice; the only damn reason Mercedes knew what a ukulele sounded like was because of Mr. Schue.

"Have you listened to the lyrics of this song?" Kurt asked, fiddling with the volume.

"Meh, not really, it's not my music."

Kurt smirked a little, "Well if we were ever in a scenario where I was to sing a song to you, I would sing this one. But knowing Mr. Schue, I doubt that will happen."

"Oh really?" Mercedes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhmm," Kurt confirmed, "ignore the romantic aspect and it's practically our theme song."

Mercedes looked over at Kurt with a shining in her eyes, daring him to prove his point. Instead of elaborating in speech, Kurt opened his mouth and began singing along with the radio, his light, clear voice mixing with the singer's.

"_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and soon I went and let you blow my mind."_

Mercedes shook her head while laughing, turning her eyes back to the road.

"_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided, who's one of my kind."_

At this part Kurt leaned over and smiled teasingly at Mercedes. She swatted him away and he leaned back, looking out the windshield as he continued to sing, a smile on his lips.

"_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight." _

Taking one hand off the wheel, Mercedes flicked off the radio, earning a disapproving look from Kurt.

"Baby, please explain why would sing that song to me? It has nothing to do with anything."

"If you take out the romantic meaning, and get down the point, this song is about a man finding his soul mate. A woman who is almost exactly like him." Kurt answered, fixing Mercedes with a kind, calculated look, "Do you understand now?"

"Kind of," Mercedes answered coyly, just to annoy Kurt. He sighed overly dramatically and sunk down into his chair, turning the radio back on and flipping through channels till Lady Gaga filled the car.

Mercedes finished pouring the freshly made popcorn into the plastic bowl and picked it up, making her way back to the living room where Kurt was stretched out on the couch.

"Move," she commanded, nudging Kurt's feet with her free hand. Without protest (which surprised Mercedes) he lifted his feet and moved them to the coffee table, allowing her a place to sit. Mercedes placed the popcorn bowl on Kurt's stomach before settling down into the cushions.

It wasn't two seconds before Kurt's feet were in her lap.

With an eyebrow arched, Mercedes turned to look at Kurt; he was still facing the television, but there was a coy smile on his lips.

"_Really?"_ Mercedes asked, pointing to his sock-clad foot. Kurt didn't say anything; instead he turned to look at her, lifting a single piece of popcorn to his lips. Mercedes couldn't help but smile.

"Fine," she laughed, plopping her hands down to rest on his calves, "What were you watching while I slaved away to make this popcorn?"

Now Kurt laughed, "Well if it's any consolation, this is amazing popcorn." He said as he lifted another piece to his mouth, "And," Kurt squinted at the TV and cocked his head to the side, "I'm not quite sure what I'm watching."

Mercedes turned her eyes to the television where men in blue coats with old school rifles on their arms were parading around.

"I think it's the history channel," Mercedes suggested, still watching the TV. Kurt shrugged.

"Whatever," he smiled, "I'm not here to watch TV," he said as he turned, giving Mercedes a wink.

"Oh fine," Mercedes laughed, and then continued with a sigh, "Let's get this planning over with." When Kurt didn't immediately jump up and start going over ideas, Mercedes looked over at him.

"I lied," Kurt said in quiet, coy little voice. He cast an almost embarrassed smile, "I actually have to help my dad out at the garage in ten minutes, but I wanted time to do this."

Throughout Kurt's little confession Mercedes was slowly starting to freak out; especially what with everything that went down today. Kurt lifted the popcorn bowl off his stomach and placed it on the table before standing up and grabbing Mercedes' hand, pulling her up too.

"Mercedes Jones," Kurt started, a light blush coloring his pale cheeks, "Will you do me the honour…" he reached around to pull a little black box out from his jacket pocket as he sunk to one knee. Mercedes was sure her eyebrows were disappearing into her hair line. "… Of accepting my gift to you, even though it is early?"

Kurt opened the lid and revealed a large heart-shaped bronze locket with blue diamonds embedded in the metal. The locket was stunning, Mercedes was actually blushing.

"You nerd," Mercedes giggled. Kurt laughed and ducked his head before looking back up, his blue eyes sparkling like the diamonds on the necklace. Mercedes couldn't help but do a mock curtsy.

"I will," she said with a fake British accent. Kurt rolled his eyes but stood up anyways, gently taking the locket out of the velvet casing and handing it to Mercedes.

Eagerly, Mercedes dug her nail between the creases and popped the heart open, immediately searching for whatever little pictures Kurt decided to put in. Mercedes frowned; there were none. Instead, engraved on the left side was a little message.

_Für immer _

"Fer… Immer?" Mercedes asked, trying to understand the little gold words. Kurt laughed at her attempt.

"My great grandparents on my mom's side were German," He explained, nodding at the locket.

Mercedes stopped, pulling her wide eyes away from the locket to look at Kurt, "You mean this belonged to your great grandparents? So then I'm going to assume it went to your grandparents… on your mom's side, which means-"

"Here's the card," Kurt cut her off by handing her a stiff, white envelope with her name neatly scrawled in the middle. "And you can't open _that _till your actual birthday. I'm serious, I mean right down to your birth _time._" He fixed her with a teasing, icy glare, proving that he wasn't kidding. Mercedes could've protested, but she decided against it.

"Fine, I guess I can wait." She sighed, taking a leaf out of Kurt's book and overdoing it. Despite all the teasing, that uneasy feeling was starting to grow again. The early birthday present, the letter she couldn't open till tomorrow- needless to say, Mercedes was worried.

"Kurt?" Mercedes called, instantly gaining his attention, "Why are you giving me this now, and telling me I can't open the letter till later?"

Confusion flickered across Kurt's face as he studied Mercedes. Then so fast it was like turning the page in a picture book, understanding dawned on his features.

"You think I'm going to go put a bullet in my head, don't you?" He asked, crossing his arms. Mercedes flinched; she braced herself for the verbal attack that was about to proceed. "You know, contrary to popular belief, I'm _happy._" Kurt's voice was not unkind or even icy, "I have great friends, I have an amazing dad, and I get good grades. Not to mention I'm going to be famous one day." He leaned forward, a mocking smile on his lips, "Now why _on earth_ would I take my talent away from the people of America?"

Mercedes looked down, smiling at her ridiculousness and trying to squash the apparently unnecessary concern in her body. Even if Kurt was going to kill himself, which he was making very clear that he wasn't, it sure as hell wouldn't be on Mercedes' birthday.

Mercedes was almost shocked when arms wound themselves around her shoulders, "Stop being so paranoid," Kurt said quietly in her ear. He pulled away and stared right into Mercedes' eyes, "I'm not going_ anywhere._"

Smiling a timid, slightly embarrassed smile, Mercedes returned the hug, wrapping her arms tightly around Kurt's middle. He laughed, "Yes, um, I'm going to keep my promise, but I actually have to go…"

Mercedes laughed and tightened her embrace before letting go.

"Thank you." Mercedes said, looking down at the locket again. It really was beautiful; Mercedes couldn't wait to wear it.

Kurt smiled one of his pure, loving smiles that Mercedes loved so much, "You're welcome." He returned. He walked to the door, slid his feet into his shoes and grabbed his bag. With one hand on the door knob, Kurt turned, smiling warmly at Mercedes before he was gone.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dear Megan**

**This is a rough draft of what I would use as the next chapter "Bleed Black".**

**Please note that you do not have permission to publish this as your own or at all for that matter. I do apologise for the delay. I have been studying for some pretty major tests. Thank you.**

Mercedes hated History, she always had but, usually she would read a magazine behind her textbook, but she had read all of hers already (an amazing feat judging by the fact that her backpack was full of fashion magazines, save for three textbooks and a Twinkie) and she hadn't seen Kurt all morning. Which was quite strange as it was ten o'clock… and they had all of there morning classes together. Something wasn't right here. "Miss Jones!" Mercedes' head snapped up. "Yes sir?" she asked. "Could you kindly account, in detail, the German invasion of Poland?". Mercedes faltered for a moment before speaking, all thoughts of Kurt replaced with Nazis.

"All right guys" Mr. Shuster started in his usual chipper voice, "sectionals are a month away, so we should get started!". Rachel interrupted him, "sir, I do realise that we simply must, make sacrifices" Mercedes raised an eyebrow at this, "Kurt Hummel" Rachel wrote the boys name then read it out, "he has lost all enthusiasm for this club, no, this family! And; judging by his choice of song the other day, life." Rachel pouted for a moment before smiling brightly. "I think we need to consider… retiring Kurt from the glee club."

Mercedes smirked to herself. Rachel was sent to the nurse's office to see if the portly woman could stem the river of blood streaming from the badly dressed diva's nose. No body messed with her Kurt… wait, _her_ Kurt? No, Kurt was Kurt…_ just_ Kurt. Right now anyway.

"Attention students" the slightly distorted voice echoed from the intercom, "one of your classmates has gone missing and all juniors are required to report to the auditorium _immediately_" Mercedes sighed before making her way to the auditorium.

Amazingly, even when some poor kid was missing the idiots at McKinley still managed to make their cliques plainly clear. The jocks were sitting in the middle of the room in a tight room in a tight scrum, eyeing any girl who stood still long enough. The Cheerio's were standing by the stage, radiating towards any kind of drama. The geeks, including Lauren Zizes and Jacob Ben Israel (who was no doubt there to post the news on his blog for anyone who wasn't there to read) were all bunched together in a corner. And the glee club was, "Mercedes!"… Calling her to them. The diva smiled and walked to them, hey, she was getting out of math. That deserves a smile.

"Quiet children, quiet please", Figgins tried unsuccessfully to calm the room. Sue Sylvester sighed and stood from her chair on the stage, her posture was slumped slightly and the competitive gleam in her eyes had been replaced by tears. "If you worthless sacks of meat do not close those food holes you call mouths, I will personally see to it that you will not be able to walk two steps down a hallway in this school without something very, very nasty happening to you" her voice was almost silent and slightly shaky, the combination caused the room to silence immediately. Sue made her way back to her chair and fell into a slumped position.

Figgins stepped back up to the podium and spoke into the microphone, "please children, it is of the upmost importance that you all cooperate with these police officers", he gestured to three men in uniform. "These men are here to help find your missing classmate" he nodded to the taller officer who stepped forward and took his place at the podium. "Thank you, who in this room is friends with, knows or has even seen Kurt Hummel". Every hand went high into the air; Kurt Hummel was a hard person to overlook.

"Good, of all of you, who has seen him in the past two days?". Mercedes raised her hand. "When? Where?" the officer barked. "Y-yesterday." She replied, "He… he t-took me shopping". The officer nodded, "and that is the last time you have spoken to or been with him?" the girl nodded again, she felt like crying, her baby boy was missing. "As Mr Hummel has only been missing for a day and a half, this is not being treated as a kidnapping and we are assuming that he has run away from home and is in no danger"

The officer paused as one of his colleagues ran onto the stage and whispered into his ear "we've been sent a video link sir" he said, "It has the boy's name written on it and it's a live stream".

"Play it" the first officer whispered back.

"Are you sure?" the lesser officer asked.

"We don't have time to watch it privately" his superior replied, "It could contain important information about the Hummel kid. Plus, if someone in here was involved in this, seeing the video may cause a visible reaction. For all we know, it's a video of him saying goodbye to his friends and he really is running away".

"Ladies and gentlemen" the officer told the room, "we have now been sent a tape from who we assume to be either mister Hummel's captors or mister Hummel himself" most the room's occupants gasped, they knew that Kurt would never say goodbye to his friends through a video link. The officer continued, "The video has not yet been watched and so we do not know what it contains. As it is important evidence, we must watch it immediately and we wish for you, knowing mister Hummel, to look for any clues he may give in this video concerning his whereabouts. Though we must warn you, this is live, it may be disturbing and once it starts, we will not stop it."

Mercedes braced herself as the video flickered to life, projected on one of the walls of the room.

The image flickered madly, until it finally settled to show a dark room. There was a single wooden chair in the middle, and there seemed to be a dull spotlight on it, there was no sign of anything else in the shot. Shouts could be heard from the background until footsteps sounded like gunshots through the quiet room. They began to get louder implying that the owners of the feet were nearing.

A slim boy with short, messed up hair who was covered in dirt, appeared onto the screen, dragged by two huge men. He was fighting violently and managed to kick one of the men in the jaw before two more men ran into the shot to pin his limbs down.

His clothing was ripped and dirty, and a single streak of blood seeped its way through his hairline and slowly rolled down his cheek. A large figure dressed completely in black came into the shot and shoved the boy into the chair so roughly that a loud crack could be heard, whether from the chair or the boy, no one could tell. The man roughly tied the boy's wrists and ankles to the arms and legs of the chair with leather straps, causing the boy to cry out in slight pain. The black clad figure growled something inaudibly and hoarsely at the boy. The man stood in front of the boy, checking if his bindings were tight enough.

When the figure stepped to the side, the boy had his head down. The large man stood in front of the camera and began speaking.

"We are here to do the Lord's work. This… this _thing_" he pointed to the boy, "is an abomination, the work of the devil, evil"

The boy lifted his head and stared at the camera, hate in his eyes along with pride. The small flicker of hope in Mercedes heart was extinguished, it was Kurt. But why was he proud? He sneered at the man. "Yes" Kurt snarled, "and Lucifer never takes it well when one of his minions goes missing" his voice dripped with sarcasm and hatred.

"He admits it!" one of the men exclaimed, "He is the Devil's minion! Our children were mixing with the Devil's minion!" Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a huge fake snore.

The man who had spoken first drew a gun from the waistband of his jeans and slammed it into Kurt's jaw. The boy's head snapped back and blood flew from his mouth and splattered onto the wall behind him. Mercedes screamed.

Kurt slowly brought his head back down to look at the camera. He fixed it with an unblinking glare and spat out a mouthful of blood and teeth. He sneered at the camera but quickly morphed it into a smirk as he cracked his jaw back into place without the use of his hands. It was a terrifying sight.

Silent tears streaked down Mercedes' face as she realized who these people were and what they were going to do to her Baby Boy. She reluctantly turned back to the screen. Kurt was going through this right now and if she couldn't be there with him, the least she could do was support him from a distance.

The man on the screen motioned for the other four men to move closer to Kurt. "This child is a freak of nature, a child of the devil, a pest." He said, "And what do we do with pests? We kill them"

The four men now surrounding Kurt each bent to pick something up. One stepped forward, a baseball bat clutched tightly in his hands. "We give you a choice, Demon" he said, "renounce your wicked ways and be free, or die"

When Kurt remained silent the man raised the baseball bat high above his head and brought it down hard on Kurt's left arm. The crack of the limb breaking was drowned out by Kurt's agonized grunt, the screams of the students and Mercedes' sobs.

"Renounce your wicked ways!" demanded one of the men.

Kurt took a deep breath and opened his mouth, "and what, exactly, are 'my wicked ways'?" he questioned in a deep, husky voice.

"You lie with men!" hissed one of Kurt's captors.

"I lie with men?" Kurt scoffed, "I'm gay, but I assure you, I have never lain with a man in my life. I'd cross my heart but my arm appears to be broken".

"Lucifer has a demon for each deadly sin!" one of the men said, "You are clearly the demon of lust!"

"Oh please" Kurt replied with a mockingly coy smile, "I know I'm sexy, but really?"

The man with the bat raised it again and slammed it into Kurt's shoulder. The whole arm seemed to dislocate and go limp. Kurt stared at it in shock for a moment before howling in pain.

The bat wielding psychopath laughed, stood back and waved an arm at Kurt, inviting the other men to try.

A man with a knife stepped up and stood in front of Kurt, "repent!" he demanded. When Kurt refused, he drew the knife down the side of the boy's face. Kurt screamed as his skin split under the knife and blood poured out of the gash and down his face.

"Repent!" the man demanded again. Kurt let out a strangled laugh,

"screw you!" Kurt growled.

He was rewarded with another slash with the knife, down the other side of his face this time. He hissed and spat a mouthful of blood at the camera.

Another man stepped forward, clutching a bucket of water, "you are the child of the devil!"

"Yes" Kurt said sarcastically as though he were speaking to a young child, "I'm pretty sure we established that about ten minutes and three broken bones ago"

The man sighed as if he regretted what he was about to do before he hade even done it. He placed the bucket on the floor, untied Kurt's feet and placed them into the water. He reached towards one of the other men, who handed him a set of electrical wires which were connected to a large battery.

Kurt caught sight of the battery and his eyes widened. He began to thrash against his bonds snarling wildly and screaming cusses and insults at the men. The water began to slosh over the sides of the bucket. Two of the men stepped forward and held Kurt down.

"REPENT!" screamed one of the men.

"I WON'T!" screamed Kurt defiantly.

The man holding the battery and wires snarled and stepped forward. He set to work hooking a furiously struggling Kurt up to the battery. He placed two wires into the water, attached two onto his temples, ripped open Kurt's shirt, pulled the scraps away from his chest and placed two on his pectorals and then tore what remained of the shirt off of Kurt's arms and placed one wire on each bicep. He took a large piece of rubber from his back pocket and grabbed Kurt's jaw to hold it steady as he jammed it into the boy's mouth.

The man stepped back and looked Kurt over. His expression softened as he took in Kurt's erratic breathing and the absolute terror in his eyes. He stepped closer to Kurt and knelt down on one knee to speak to Kurt at the Boy's level, "please, son!" he addressed Kurt compassionately, "please, just repent. If you tell us that you will try to be straight then we'll let you go." He grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it. Kurt tried to speak around the rubber and so he reached up and removed the thing from the Boy's mouth, "what was that, Kurt?" he asked.

Tears streamed silently down Kurt's face as he looked the man straight in the eye. "I've tried!" he told him, "I've tried so hard to be normal, to like girls, to make my dad proud and make my best friend more than just my best friend…_ but I couldn't_!" the last words were barely above a whisper, his eyes gained a far away look, "please" he begged, "please, just kill me". Kurt had broken

The man smiled and stood, he kissed Kurt's forehead as he placed the rubber into the broken boy's mouth again and looked at Kurt one last time before flipping the switch on top of the battery.

The effect was instant; Kurt screamed through the rubber and arched his back against the onslaught of electricity. One of the more sadistic men laughed, "Turn it up" he demanded. The compassionate man bit his lip and nodded, he turned a dial on the side of the battery. Kurt stopped screaming and arching his back. Instead, he flopped onto the chair for a moment before convulsing wildly, his muscles seizing as he jerked wildly and unwillingly. His mouth opened in a silent scream and his eyes were unfocused and full of pain.

The officers in the auditorium were all screaming at each other, "TRACE THE SIGNAL!" screamed the officer in charge, looking at the young officer with a laptop who had alerted the other officers about the video in the first place. The young man began to tap furiously at the keys, but soon stopped with a panicked expression, "I CAN'T!" he exclaimed, "THE SIGNAL'S BOUNCING OFF TWENTY DIFFERENT TOWERS IN THIS STATE ALONE! ...it's untraceable" he finished weakly.

Mercedes bawled and broke down in Tina's arms, "NO!" she screamed, "NO, NO, NO! KURT! NOT MY BABY BOY! PLEASE NO!"

Back on the screen, Kurt was still convulsing, he had snapped the leather straps holding him to the chair and he was on the floor. His feet were no longer in the water, but it didn't seem to decrease his pain at all. Most of the students in the auditorium had collapsed into sobs and others were getting angrier and angrier.

When the largest man in the video chortled louder and hollered, "turn it up as high as it'll go!" and the compassionate man complied, Kurt's spasms increased ten fold that the males of the New Directions and the whole football team stood, screaming insults at the screen and the police alike. "GET MY BOY OUT OF THERE!" was heard from Artie, "WHAT KIND OF COPS ARE YOU!", was ripped viciously from Puck and Mike's throats, "KURT! HOLD ON LITTLE BUDDY!", was obviously Finn's sentiment. The football team was surprising; there were the obvious pleas for their kicker's life, for their season, for their victory. But there was also one comment about Kurt being worth more than what he was going through and a few about him being worth more than his captors, and Karofsky was sobbing quietly in his chair, whimpering Kurt's name.

On screen, Kurt suddenly stopped convulsing. He stilled and lay there, panting and coughing and crying silently. He pushed himself off of the floor into a sitting position, spat out a mouthful of blood and stretched out his fingers, as if checking that they would still work.

He looked defeated but when he looked up at the camera his eyes were still hard and proud. He smirked again, his façade of superiority slipping easily back into place. His moment of weakness gone, he wiped his tears and looked at the man closest to him, "is that the best you can do?" he mocked. The man swung a baseball bat into the boy's abdomen.

Kurt flew backwards and hit the camera's tripod. It toppled over and landed next to him. Showing his full body as close as the camera had allowed since the video had started. He was clad only in a pair of jeans. His arm was bent at an odd angle, Kurt was right; it was definitely broken, as was his jaw judging by the odd way it was jutting out beneath his skin. Every inch of him was either covered in bruises or blood, not a single part of him was the pale pink it should be and his the slashes on his face were still bleeding profusely. His shoulder was obviously dislocated as it was hanging lower than it should be and was limp at Kurt's side. He was probably in agony, but he refused to show it. Even as he lay broken on the floor, Kurt laughed. The laughs turned into giggles and then he dissolved into a full on laughing fit.

"What are you laughing at Demon?" asked the man with the gun. Kurt continued to laugh for a moment before composing himself to answer.

"I'm about to die. Aren't I?" Kurt replied, "so what? I don't deserve a last laugh?" he dissolved into giggles again. The man with the knife snarled before grabbing Kurt by his hair and dragging him to his feet.

"And your last laugh it shall be!" he exclaimed, placing his knife at Kurt's throat. The boy swallowed thickly but refused to let his expression change. Another of the men walked to the camera and placed it upright onto the tripod so that the students and police could see the whole room again.

Kurt was obviously resigned to his fate. He didn't so much as waver as the knife was pressed harder into his throat. "Any last words?" Kurt's assailant asked the boy.

Kurt stared straight at the camera, his ever-changing eyes had settled on a gorgeous, clear blue, like the sea. But it wasn't the eyes themselves that shocked Mercedes, it was the fact that his eyes searched through the crowd, it must be a coincidence, but no. his eyes softened ever so slightly and the movement slowed as they reached New Directions. He stopped looking around all together as they reached Mercedes; he looked up slightly until he met her gaze. Then he relaxed and beamed, "bye Soul Sister" he sang in tune with the original song.

The man holding Kurt smirked and, upon receiving a nod from Kurt, he drew the knife across the boy's throat. Kurt kept his eyes on Mercedes' as his throat opened and his life blood gushed out. She didn't hear the scream and sobs and cries of outrage from the other students, she didn't hear the victorious laughter of Kurt's captors. All she heard was Kurt's voice in her head as his eyes dimmed and he slumped forward, his eyes still never left hers.

_Hey Soul Sister_

_I Don't Wanna' Miss a Single Thing You Do_

_Tonight... _


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleed black chapter four.**

**I don't own Glee guys, and this story has been adopted from Gleekfreak12345.**

Kurt sat on the top step of the bleachers in the auditorium and watched the students mourn as he thought as hard as he could. Kurt always had a good memory, but he couldn't remember very much about the day he died.

He remembered walking home from school on Wednesday afternoon when a big black van rolled up to him and drove alongside him at the same pace he was walking. Kurt followed his instincts and walked a little faster, but the van sped up with him, so he ran, and the van sped up again. Then the doors opened and Kurt caught a glimpse of black ski masks and muscles before he was grabbed and hauled into the van.

He had opened his mouth to scream but a rag had been stuffed into his mouth, he tried to keep his tongue away from the foul, dirty thing as much as he could so that he didn't have to taste whatever dirt that thing was probably coated in.

He tried to breathe through the fabric as he thrashed around in arms of his captor, but the air tasted strange, like bleach or some other chemical. And after a few breathes, he found himself losing consciousness, his struggles became weaker and he slipped away into the darkness.

He remembered waking up in a dark room, being dragged into another room kicking and screaming. He remembered landing a few good hits at his captors before he was tied roughly to a chair.

And the pain! Oh, he remembered pain so clearly- the stabs, the slices, the snaps, the bullets, everything. He remembered everything.

He remembered… dying. There was no other way to say it. Kurt had never had the particular desire to know what dying felt like. He now knew that he had good reason. Dying was not a pleasant experience. He felt himself being ripped from his body. He saw himself lying on the ground, covered in blood. He had to follow helplessly and watch as his captors dumped his body. He waited until they were gone before trying everything he could think of to get back into his body. But nothing worked. He had collapsed sobbing onto the forest floor where those brutes had left him.

He had realised that he didn't know what to do or where to go, Kurt had never been religious, he hadn't even been to a church since his mother died! And there's another thing, where was him mom? She died too, shouldn't she be with him?

Kurt had looked around and waited for a while, but nobody else came to show him what to do, so, he followed his heart. He went to where Mercedes would be. But when he got there they were holding an assembly in his honour. Kurt was touched by that, really he was, but why wasn't Mercedes there?

"Although Kurt Hummel's body hasn't been found yet," Miss Pillsbury told the students, who were once again gathered in the room where they had watched Kurt die, "His spirit and memory will be with us forever. Remember his friendship, his fashion sense and his confidence. Remember his courage and readiness as he faced death. Remember his final words, a farewell to his best friend. Many would have pleaded for their lives, Kurt said a final farewell."

"Well, I wouldn't say a _final_ farewell", said a bodiless voice from an empty seat.

Brittany giggled and linked pinkies with the translucent figure beside her. Noah glanced at her with wide eyes. To him, she had her baby finger hooked around thin air. He rolled his eyes at her strange behaviour and reached across the empty seat beside them. He stopped and shivered as his arm burst out into goose bumps. He shrugged it off and placed a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder.

"You okay Britt?" he asked her.

Brittany looked up at him in shock for a moment and opened her mouth to tell Noah that his hand was going straight through Kurt's chest. But Kurt's blue eyes widened and turned pleading as he shook his head frantically. Brittany snapped her mouth shut and nodded to reassure Noah.

Kurt smiled at her, "Brittany" he said solemnly "You can't tell anyone that you can see me. They'll try to get rid of me. And we don't want that, do we?"

Brittany gasped and shook her head, tears filling her eyes. She had lost Kurtie once; she didn't want to lose him again.

"Good" Kurt said, "so if you need to talk to me just call me okay?" he waited until the blonde nodded and continued, "I have to go now Britt, but I'll be back" with that, the translucent Kurt Hummel faded away.

Kurt floated through the halls of the school looking for his best friend, his soul sister. He found her standing by his locker, well, collapsed, sobbing on the ground with her back pressed against his locker.

He sat beside her and tried to rub her back, but his hand went right through her. Why couldn't he touch her? He could touch Brittany! He reached behind him and found that if he wished to, he could touch the metal lockers, but if he didn't think about it, his hand sunk right through it.

He thought as hard as he could and pictured himself being able to touch Mercedes, but it didn't work. He broke down into sobs. He couldn't even touch his best friend! He wailed and sobbed and spoke his friend's name. And if you asked Mercedes she would deny it, but as she quietened down a little bit, she could hear the faint echo of her name being called from somewhere close. But there was nobody there.

She stood and ran away as quickly as she could. Kurt's sobs intensified. He couldn't even comfort his best friend; he just scared her even more. What was he supposed to do? Kurt felt a hand rub his back and another run through his hair as he cried and looked up, silver tears still streaking down his now translucent cheeks.

There were two other people sitting with him, the first was a short boy who looked about Kurt's age. The boy's brown hair seemed to be slicked down with a full bottle of hair gel and his gorgeous, depthless hazel eyes were the most colourful part of him. He was dressed in an old fashioned, blue and red school uniform with a patch showing a bird displayed in the lapel of the blue blazer. He offered Kurt a huge toothy grin; his teeth were perfect, white and straight.

The girl _was_ Kurt. She looked just like Kurt. She had shoulder length dark brown hair which seemed to shine naturally. She had the same build as Kurt, lithe but athletic. She also appeared to be about his height, if a little shorter. Her smile, like his, was too big for her face and seemed to dominate her features. Her eyes were brown though, the same brown as Kurt's father.

The most alarming feature that the two new comers both had was that they were completely translucent, just like Kurt.

They were dead.

"Hi Kurt" said the boy, though he didn't stop running his hand through Kurt's hair, "My name's Blaine and this is-"

"Erinn", Kurt cut Blaine off, tears streaking down his cheeks for a whole different reason. The girl looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Kurt, I've missed you so much!" she choked out. She launched herself into Kurt's lap and sobbed into his neck.

Blaine was startled at Erinn's forwardness, she had taken at least a year to even touch him without recoiling, and Blaine was a person who really enjoyed contact, so there had been plenty of touches to help her to desensitise to him. And how did she know Kurt? She had been dead for years; Kurt had only been dead for a day.

Then again, they did look very similar, perhaps they were related. But Erinn was nowhere near as gorgeous as Kurt was.

The boy was dressed in clothes that had clearly been extremely expensive and were obviously once of the highest quality. It really was a shame that they had been ruined when he was killed. Though the tattered shirt did have its upsides. Blaine could see the taught muscles of Kurt's arms and the other boy's salivary worthy and extremely pronounced abdominals.

The other dead boy's hair was silver, all colour had evidently been stripped by his death. Kurt's hair was so perfect. It was coiffed but had probably been messed up a bit due to the severe manhandling he had suffered prior to his death. The messy style suited him though; it emanated the idea that Kurt was dangerous and unapproachable. That was obviously not the case though.

Kurt was friendly, the smile on his lips as he hugged Erinn was way too big for his small, regal features; it seemed to stretch his cheeks that little bit too wide and cause his eyes to crinkle just a little bit too much. And the eyes themselves were the brightest shade of blue Blaine has ever seen. They portrayed the same disorientation, sadness and loneliness that Blaine had felt when he realised that he couldn't contact his friends or family without scaring them shitless.

As soon as the couple separated, Blaine held a translucent hand out to Kurt. The boy bit his lip for a moment before placing his own, equally clear hand into Blaine's, shaking it gently. Blaine smiled at him reassuringly gaining one of Kurt's own oversized grins.

"I think maybe we should move," Blaine said.

"Why?" asked Erinn, still grasping one of Kurt's hands as if it were a life preserver.

"Look around Erinn," Blaine told the girl, "the memorial ended midway through your epic hugging session and the students are freaking out just a little bit."

Erinn and Kurt both looked around the hall and sure enough, students were looking very tense. Some were swinging their heads wildly around the hall, searching for the source of the phantom sobbing and a few were looking right at the trio of ghosts (mainly Kurt) with their jaws slack, mouthing the dead boy's name. One student even fainted when Kurt raised a hand in greeting.

"I think you may be right, Blaine," Erinn agreed, melting into the wall. Kurt marvelled at the bright pink goo left behind on the locker she had sunk through.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's confusion. "It's ectoplasm" he told Kurt matter-of-factly.

"I know what it is!" Kurt exclaimed, "What I don't understand is why the hell it's _pink_!"

Blaine laughed again, ignoring the cries of outrage from the students as they spotted the bright pink goo, "your ectoplasm is a by-product of your soul Kurt, it's unique to the soul" he informed the boy, "Mine, for instance, is blue." Blaine demonstrated by pushing his hand through the locker behind him before pulling it out again. There was a navy blue handprint shaped splodge of ectoplasm smeared on the locker.

Kurt gasped, _"wow!"_ he whispered to himself. He looked at his own hand, and then at Blaine, who gave him a smile and a _be-my-guest_ kind of wave at the locker. Kurt bit on his translucent, but somehow still seductively and enticingly red, bottom lip.

Blaine's mouth dried as he watched the other boy's movements. Kurt lifted his hand and slowly pressed it against the locker, concentrating hard on it sinking through. He watched in awe as the hand sunk right through the seemingly solid metal. He continued to sink his arm through the locked until he couldn't see his wrist, then he pulled it back out of the metal and watched as his ectoplasm stuck to the locker's door.

It was black with silver streaked through it. That couldn't be right! Blaine and Erinn's only had one colour. Kurt looked at Blaine with slight panic in his gorgeous eyes. Blaine giggled a bit and placed a hand on Kurt's upper arm. "Don't worry Kurt," he told the other ghost softly, moving closer as he said it, "Your soul has had quite a shock, it's disorientated. You are… conflicted at the moment. Just give yourself time to settle."

Kurt smiled, noticing how close Blaine's face was to his own. He moved a little bit closer. "Yeah," Kurt replied, "I guess you know more about this than I do."

Kurt and Blaine continued whispering nonsense to each other until their faces were a mere hair's breadth away from each other.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, lips almost touching Blaine's.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"We're about to kiss aren't we?"

"Yeah, yeah we are."

Blaine brought his lips down on Kurt's. Kurt giggled. His first kiss! And he was dead… Kurt's first kiss happened when he was dead. But then Blaine bit down lightly on Kurt's lip and he really couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

"Hey are you guys coming or no- OH MY GOD! BLAINE, KURT! REALLY? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN EACH OTHER… ONE MINUTE? BLAINE! KINDLY REMOVE YOUR SUCKERS FROM MY BROTHER'S FACE! KURT! PLEASE DON'T MOLEST MY FRIEND!" Erinn had evidently run out of patience and come looking for Kurt and Blaine… and found them, joined at the lip, with Blaine's ass firmly planted in Kurt's lap, a thigh either side of Kurt's knees and Kurt's translucent hands gripping Blaine's hair tightly as they kissed and made some very risqué noises.

Erinn sighed, she was obviously going to have to use a more noisy approach to break the two apart… some of the students who had managed not to flee at the sobs, the ectoplasm or the sounds that Kurt and Blaine were making were most certainly going to flee at what she did next.

Erinn smirked and closed her eyes. All of a sudden, every locker in the hallway started slamming open and shut repeatedly and loudly. Student screamed and scrambled into the middle of the hall, trying desperately to get away from the possessed lockers. Kurt and Blaine finally broke apart, eyes wide as they stared at the chaos, breathing heavily out of habit.

"Ah! I take it you've finished then?" Erinn asked rhetorically.

Kurt and Blaine's cheeks became very much more opaque and even reddened slightly. The broke away from each other fully and nodded bashfully at Erinn.

"Sorry, sis," Kurt mumbled, running a hand through his already messy hair, mussing it even more. Blaine bit down on his own lip this time; he _really_ liked Kurt with messy hair.

"Yeah, sorry Erinn" Blaine agreed, scratching at the back of his neck, still trying to distract him self from Kurt.

"So are we leaving then?" Erinn asked. The lockers stilled as Blaine nodded.

"Kurt?" Erinn asked fearfully, worried that he didn't want to come with her.

Kurt sensed his sister's distress and smiled reassuringly, "lead the way" he told her with a dramatic sweep of his arm.

Erinn giggled and sunk through the locker, Kurt followed, then Blaine. And as they left another student fainted.

**Read and Review guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to Gleekfreak1234 for betaing this!**

Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Tina Cohen-Chang and Rachel Berry sat in the McKinley High choir room, waiting for the other members and the director of their glee club to join them. They sat in relative silence until Brittany Pierce walked in, talking to herself.

"So I told that nasty kitty that he had to stop reading my diary. I mean it's not a very nice thing to do, right?" Brittany told her non existent companion

"Brittany… Honey. Who are you talking to?" Rachel asked the blonde girl

"I'm talking to Kurt" Brittany replied innocently

There was a moment of stunned silence as the group tried to process that statement. It was eventually broken by an enraged Mercedes.

"_OH HELL TO THE NO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WHITE GIRL!"_ Mercedes screamed

The diva launched herself at the other girl, but she was grabbed and held back by Puck and Finn. Brittany screamed and shrank away from Mercedes.

"What did I do?" Brittany asked, clueless

"Brittany, you can't say that you're talking to someone who is dead, it upsets people!" Rachel replied

"But I _am_ talking to Kurt!"

Mercedes let out a noise that seemed to be halfway between a scream and a sob. Tina rushed up and slapped Brittany across the face. Brittany screamed and fell back. But she didn't hit the ground.

She stopped in midair. As if…

As if she had been caught.

"What the Hell… Brittany, how are you doing that?" Puck asked

"I'm not doing it, Kurt caught me" Brittany said with a giggle.

Then, before their eyes, she was propelled back onto her feet. She giggled and leant down to kiss thin air. The rest of the kids jumped as a ghostly giggle resonated through the room.

"Love you, Kurtie!" Brittany exclaimed.

"_Love you too, Babe"_

"Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God. What was that? That couldn't have been Kurt… right?" Rachel asked, clearly panicking

"No, there was no way that was my boy!" Mercedes confirmed

"Let's ask. Kurt? Kurt buddy? Are you in here?" Finn called

The room remained silent for a moment before Brittany stepped in to break the awkward silence.

"He left" she stated simply

"Why did he leave?" Mercedes asked, clearly hurt

"His sister needed to talk to him" Brittany replied

"Kurt has a sister?" Finn asked

"Did she call him? I didn't hear anything" Rachel added

"Kurt doesn't have a sister… he _had_ a sister" Mercedes murmured to herself

"Wh-what does that mean?" Tina stuttered

"She died" Mercedes answered

"She died? How?" Rachel asked sadly

"When Kurt was six, his mom crashed her car. She and Kurt's twin were killed. Kurt's mom died instantly but Erinn was trapped for hours. And Kurt felt every minute of it" Mercedes replied

"He_ felt_ it?" Puck asked

"Yeah, you ever heard of that creepy twin telepathy shit? Where one twin can feel if the other is in trouble or in pain? Well, Kurt and Erinn? They had that shit _down_. It was their favourite trick. At my fifth birthday party, we were playing hide and seek but Kurt got stuck in a little closet on the top floor. He got his leg caught in between the floor and a radiator and broke his ankle trying to get out. None of us heard him scream or anything, but Erinn's head snapped up as if she had been called and she took off upstairs. She ran straight to the closet and opened the door, as if she knew he was there. When we asked her about it she said he called her… but nobody else heard him." Mercedes revealed to the group

"_Oh my God"_ Tina whispered

Rachel opened her mouth. She clearly intended to ask a question. But as she did, the rest of the glee club traipsed into the room followed by Mr Shuester. All conversation of Kurt was forgotten amongst show tunes and Journey songs.

"KURT!" Erinn screamed

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he faded into existence next to his sister.

"Dad!"

That one panicked word sent a jolt of fear through Kurt's entire being. He took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"What's wrong with dad?" he asked

Erinn began to sob, ghostly tears made silver trails down her translucent cheeks.

"He's going to kill himself!" she wailed

Kurt felt his mouth drop open as disbelief clouded his mind.

"_What?"_ he whimpered

"He's going to kill himself!" Erinn repeated

"Where is he?" Kurt asked

"Kurt, you can't-" Erinn began

"WHERE IS HE?" Kurt screamed

"…He's at home" Erinn revealed reluctantly

Kurt faded out before she could say another word.

He faded into existence in his house. He called for his father but there was no response. He moved upstairs and checked his dad's bedroom to find it empty. He checked every other room but one. The one room he feared the most. His room.

Everything was exactly as he left it the day he died. The outfit he had left out for a movie night with Mercedes still lay draped over a chair in the corner. The Harry Potter book he was re-reading was still laying open and face down on his bedside table. The only difference was that his father was lying on his still unmade bed with a picture of Kurt as a toddler clutched in one hand and Kurt's favourite scarf pressed to his face.

That was when Kurt saw it, the gun. Burt had a handgun on the floor beside Kurt's bed.

"No, no, no!" Kurt repeated to himself.

He ran to his dad's side.

"Dad, please. Don't do this." Kurt begged

Burt obviously didn't hear him. He breathed in deeply through the scarf then pulled it away from his face. He looked right at Kurt… no, not at him, through him. Burt reached right through his son's stomach and grabbed the gun. Kurt scrambled to snatch the gun away from his father but his hands went right through Burt's.

"No. No. No" Kurt sobbed.

He couldn't stop this, why couldn't he stop this?

Burt raised the gun to his head; scarf still clenched in his hand and pulled the trigger.

Kurt knew he was screaming, he knew the gun had made a noise. But he couldn't hear anything. He could barely even see anything. It was as if anything that wasn't his father falling, his father hitting the bed, his father's blood and brains splattering onto the white walls, soaking into his scarf and smearing across his three year old face in the photo.

He watched as a final flicker of recognition flashed in his father's dimming eyes. Then the light in his father went out forever.

Kurt sobbed as he crawled into bed beside his father. He sobbed harder as he realised he could touch his dad now. Why now? Why when he couldn't help?

Kurt lay there for what felt like a lifetime. He felt a hand rub his back and jumped. He turned to face the owner of the hand. Erinn.

"_Why weren't you here? You know more about being… this than I do. You could've helped him. You could've stopped him!" _Kurt whispered brokenly

"No, I couldn't have, Kurt. No matter how long I've been dead, I couldn't have stopped him" Erinn told her distraught brother

"_Why not?"_ Kurt questioned in a whisper

"Because Kurt. We are souls, we can interact with other souls or people who have pure souls. Like that Brittany girl, her soul is so pure and whole that you can interact with her just as you did when you were alive. But dad's soul was shattered, broken, and impure. It was like it was barely there Kurt. He couldn't even _see _you!" Erinn explained

"But he did see me! Just as he d-died, I could tell, he recognised me!" Kurt argued

"Death cleanses the soul Kurt. He's in the same state of life as the only things that could repair his soul… us and mom! We're all dead now. So, in a sense, we're together" Erinn attempted to reassure her brother

"Why can I touch him now?" Kurt asked as he ran a hand down his father's cheek

"Because he's just a shell. He's an inanimate object now" Erinn said without emotion

"How can you talk about him like that? HE'S MY FATHER!" Kurt screamed

Kurt found himself overcome with anger. The table by his bed started shaking violently, then it exploded. Kurt screamed and threw himself over his father's body in an attempt to protect it from damage as shards of wood and glass rained down upon them.

When the dust settled and they were no longer in the firing line from shrapnel, Erinn spoke softly.

"He was my father too, Kurt" She said

"NO HE WASN'T ERINN! YOU BARELY KNEW HIM! YOU LEFT!" Kurt screamed, anguish and grief clear in his voice

Erinn frowned as she realised the truth in those words. She barely knew her own father. She didn't know his favourite colour or his hobbies. She didn't even remember how he used to treat her when she was alive.

"I'm sorry, Kurt" she told her brother softly as she faded out of existence.

"Brittany, this is very important. Can you bring Kurt back here?" Rachel asked the blonde

She, Brittany, Noah, Mercedes, Tina and Finn all sat in the once again deserted choir room. And Rachel was determined to get to the bottom of all this.

"Well, he said that if I ever needed him I should just call him" the girl answered simply

"Great! So call him!" Tina demanded, eager to see her friend again

"No" Brittany replied

"…Why not?" asked Finn

"Because we don't need him" Brittany replied innocently

"Brittany, we miss him dearly and we want to see him… please, call him" Rachel begged

"Fine" Brittany conceded

She stepped into the middle of the room and took a deep breath.

"Kurt?" she called softly

All of a sudden, a strong wind picked up in the room. The sheet music was blown off of the piano, the chairs were knocked over and the students' hair was whipped around their heads.

When it subsided, there was a small, but undoubtedly male figure slouched in the middle of the room, ghostly white and sobbing with it's knees drawn up to it's chest and it's head resting, face down on them.

The students jumped back and a few of the girls screamed. Brittany however, walked towards the figure. She shook off Finn when he tried to pull her back. She crouched down to the figure's level and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The figure jumped but looked up at her with huge, bright blue eyes.

"Oh, Kurt. What happened to you?" Brittany asked

"M-my dad k-killed himself" he stuttered brokenly

"Oh no!" Brittany gasped and pulled the dead boy into a hug

"K-Kurt?" asked Mercedes quietly

He looked up and levelled a glare at his friend.

"Oh, _now_ you can see me!" Kurt replied sarcastically

"Wh-what?" Mercedes asked

"I was there! I was with you and you couldn't see me! You ran away" Kurt told her

"That was you?" Mercedes asked in awe

"Yes, that was me! All I wanted was to comfort my friend and I couldn't even do that right! Why did this happen to me? Why me?" Kurt asked with a broken sob

That was the breaking point for the rest of the students. They rushed forward to comfort Kurt. Or at least tried to. Puck was able to haul Kurt into his lap, Finn could place a hand on Kurt's back and Rachel was able to hold his hand. But, no matter how hard they tried, Tina and Mercedes couldn't touch him. Their hands went right through him.

Kurt looked up at them in surprise and blinked.

"Why can't we touch you?" Tina asked

Kurt thought about what Erinn had said.

"_Your souls aren't pure enough"_ he whispered in reply

"What?" Mercedes asked

It was a new and unfamiliar voice that answered the question.

"Ghosts are perceived as evil and dangerous, but we aren't, we're just souls, we're actually the most pure things that could possibly exist" Blaine said from the door

"Who are you?" Puck asked the new ghost

"My name is Blaine Anderson" Blaine told them as he stepped closer to Kurt

"Hi Blaine" Kurt said

"Hey Kurt. I heard about your dad, I'm so sorry. How are you" Blaine asked the other boy sincerely

"I'm fine. He's with my mom now I guess" Kurt replied with the slightest hint of a smile pulling on his lips

"That's a pretty good way to think about it" Blaine said with approval in his voice

"So what else can you tell us about… this?" Puck asked

"Yeah, like why can we all see him now but only Brittany could a little while ago?" Finn inquired

"Well, Brittany has the purest soul I've ever felt, so it's as if Kurt never died to her. She can touch him, talk to him and apparently summon him." Blaine explained

"Wow, why is she so pure?" Tina asked sceptically

"Yeah, she's slept with half of the guys in school!" Mercedes said spitefully

"And that is exactly why you two can't touch Kurt. You are bitter and spiteful. It leaves a horrible taste in my mouth!" Blaine told the girls coldly

"Is that what that is? I thought it was a side effect of dying" Kurt said

"No, because we are so receptive we can sense strong emotions and some are worse than others" Blaine replied

"Oh, is that why I could tell you were worried?" Kurt asked Blaine

"Yeah, exactly" Blaine replied with a chuckle

"Blaine? Can I ask you something?" Finn questioned

"You just did, but go ahead" Blaine replied

"Why is Kurt here?" Finn asked

Kurt looked at Blaine. That was a good question, one he had not been able to answer himself.

"Well, most of the time it's because the person's death is unresolved. Kurt's murderers haven't been brought to justice, which means he can't pass on" Blaine told them

"But what about Erinn? Her death wasn't unresolved, the drunk driver that hit the car she and my mom were in was caught" Kurt stated

"Yeah, but she refused to leave you, he mind was so set on looking out for you and being there as you grew up that she stayed here. And she'll be here until you tell her you don't need her" Blaine told the other dead boy

"Really? Wow, but… I'm holding her back! I'm keeping her away from having peace! I can't do that Blaine! I have to let her go!" Kurt rambled

Blaine shook his head and moved closer. He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders to get his attention.

"Listen to me Kurt. This is where she wants to be! Don't make her leave you" Blaine told Kurt sincerely

"Okay, okay, fine. I won't make her leave" Kurt conceded

"Is there anything we should be looking out for? To, you know, keep Kurt safe?" Finn asked, always the protective one

"Well, there is the shock Kurt could suffer from. The biggest danger is… possession" Blaine hesitated on the last word

"Possession? Like… demons?" Puck asked

"Yeah, exactly. We are pure souls, which makes us extremely vulnerable to demonic possession" Blaine informed

"_Demons are real?"_ Rachel whispered

"Yes. Demons are the souls of those people condemned to the deepest pits of Hell. They are released to cause misery, anguish and death. They take us over because we have powers that they don't" Blaine replied

The whole group fell silent as they attempted to absorb this information. An hour ago none of them would have thought ghosts were real, and now they had met three ghosts, were aware of another and knew that demons were real. The stuff of their nightmares had become a reality.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice cut through the tense silence

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine asked

"Why are you here?" Kurt questioned

Blaine took a deep breath and wondered if he should tell Kurt the truth or make something up. In the end, he decided on the truth.

"The people that killed you… they killed me too"

**DUN DUN DUN! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
